She changed everything
by TroubleLikeLove
Summary: Un soir, alors que Sam et Dean se reposent enfin dans une chambre miteuse de motel, Castiel débarque pour qu'il protègent une jeune fille. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que cette rencontre va tout changer pour eux. Peut être qu'un peu de changement était ce dont ils avaient besoin ! Sam/OC et Destiel, présence de Charlie.
1. Chapter 1 : A girl to protect

_Chapitre 1 : A girl to protect._

Castiel était assit sur le banc d'un parc, regardant les enfants jouer et les mères essayer de suivre le rythme, avec plein d'apaisement. Plus de temps passait depuis qu'il avait récupéré sa grâce, plus il sentait ses capacités d'ange revenir, et il était désormais plus apaisé avec lui-même. Vivre comme un humain lui avait appris beaucoup de choses, et a relativiser. Il avait peut être fait des erreurs, de très grosses erreurs, mais il sentait qu'il pouvait encore changer les choses, que le paradis n'était peut être pas une cause définitivement perdue. Il eut un sourire vague, et apprécia l'air frais du soir au printemps nouveau. Il ne portait plus son imper depuis un moment, signe qu'un nouveau Castiel était né. Il se devait de réparer ses erreurs, mais il voulait aussi être là pour Sam et Dean, et les aider. Il allait se lever, afin de retourner voir les garçons, pour voir s'ils avaient besoin d'aide, quand un appel au secours se fit sentir. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait l'appelait à l'aide. Quelqu'un de très important. Il s'envola, laissant le banc du parc vide.

Dean soupira de bonheur. Il se jeta sur son lit d'une nouvelle chambre d'hôtel miteuse qu'il s'était payé avec Sam, juste après avoir fini leur chasse. Le bunker était trop loin pour rentrer avant la nuit, et ils avaient besoin de dormir un peu. Sam rit en voyant son frère la face dans les coussins, comme un bienheureux qui retrouve son lit. Ca n'était pas son lit à mémoire de forme du bunker, mais ça ferait l'affaire pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Sam et lui décidèrent de se coucher tôt, après avoir pris leurs douches. Dean était donc déjà affalé sur son lit, tandis que Sam, en jogging, lisait sur son ordinateur. C'est a ce moment là que les deux garçons entendirent un froissement bien familier. Castiel apparu au milieu de la pièce, et il n'était pas seul. Il soutenait une jeune femme blonde qui était blessée, et avait lui-même l'arcade ouverte. La jeune femme était dans un piteux état, et avait des contusions de partout.

- Castiel ! S'exclama Dean, qui se releva vite.

- Dean. Sam. J'ai besoin de vous. Il faut que vous protégiez cette fille. Quoi qu'il arrive, personne ne doit mettre la main sur elle. Je dois y aller, je vous expliquerai plus tard. Dit-il, comme essoufflé.

Castiel déposa la jeune femme sur un lit, et celle-ci gémit de douleur, alors même qu'elle était inconsciente. L'ange disparu aussitôt, laissant les deux chasseurs interrogateurs. Sam soupira et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Elle était blonde, avec de très longs cheveux blonds et ondulés, et portait un short avec des hautes chaussettes, des boots, un t-shirt noir, un gilet long en laine et un bonnet. Dean maugréa qu'il n'aurait jamais une seule soirée tranquille décidément. Les deux frères décidèrent d'abandonner l'idée de dormir et s'habillèrent, attendant qu'elle se réveille. Une petite heure plus tard, dans un gémissement de douleur, la blonde se redressa, apparemment réveillée. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, et Sam s'approcha d'elle pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle détourna le regard vivement.

- Qui êtes vous? Où suis-je?

- Du calme, on est des amis à Castiel, tu sait, celui qui t'a déposée ici. Essaya Sam, afin de la rassurer.

- Castiel… Oui, je connais Castiel. C'est un… Vous allez me prendre pour une folle. Dit elle, portant une main à son front douloureux.

- C'est un ange, on est au courant. Nous c'est les Winchesters. Présenta Dean, essayant d'être gentil, malgré sa fatigue.

- Oh. Castiel m'a parlé de vous. Se souvint-elle.

- Tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, ou tu ne te souviens pas? Demanda Sam, essayant de capter son regard, qu'elle détournait toujours.

- Je ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il se passe… Je m'appelle Lia. Elle paniquait un peu, et respirait vite.

- Okay, respire, Castiel va revenir pour nous expliquer. De quoi tu te rappelle avant de perdre conscience? Demanda Sam.

- Je… J'était dans le café d'en bas de chez moi, avec une amie chasseuse, et des démons sont entrés, ils étaient nombreux, et j'ai essayé de me défendre, mais mon amie a été tuée, et je ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai fermé les yeux, et beaucoup d'entre eux étaient mort, comme si j'avais perdu conscience entre temps, et Castiel était là, et il a mis sa main sur mon front, et je me suis évanouie. Je ne sait pourquoi des démons sont entrés dans un café en pleine journée ! Elle paniquait et Sam lui indiqua de respirer, ce qu'elle fit.

- Tu a perdu conscience? Demanda Dean, fronçant les sourcils.

- De temps en temps ça m'arrive, mais jamais dans de telles circonstances…

- Je suis désolé pour ton amie, souffla Sam. Il savait ce que c'était de voir un ami tomber au combat.

- Moi aussi… Elle eut un sourire triste.

- Tu est donc une chasseuse, supposa Dean, curieux.

- Qui? Moi? Non! Enfin, j'ai quelques bases, mais moi truc à moi c'est la théorie. Je suis professeur de métaphysique et sciences occultes à l'Université.

- Tu es prof? Mais t'a quel âge? S'exclama Dean, étonné.

- Oui, j'ai 26 ans, tout ça m'a toujours fasciné, et en apprenant de plus en plus, j'ai finit par découvrir tout ce petit monde… A croire que j'étais faite pour ça ! Répondit-elle.

- C'est fascinant. Je suis allé à Stanford, il y a quelques années.

- Oh, j'y aie fait mes études ! Vous y faisiez quoi?

- Des études de droit.

- J'n'ai jamais vu un chasseur en droit ! Pensa t-elle, à haute voix.

- Mes études ont été compromises… On ne se sort jamais vraiment du métier. Sourit Sam, un peu nostalgique.

- Je vois… Je suis désolée.

- Heu, j'ai une question! S'exclama Dean, levant la main .

- Oui?

- Tes yeux, c'est des lentilles que tu porte? Demanda Dean, curieux.

En effet, la jeune femme avait un œil bleu clair et un autre œil d'un violet profond. C'était assez voyant, même si elle détournait le regard depuis le début.

- Ah, ça. Ca surprend toujours, mais non, c'est mes yeux. D'ailleurs, vous n'auriez pas vu mes lunettes? Demanda Lia.

- Non, Castiel ne les a pas amenées avec toi. Soupira Sam.

- Oh non! Mes bouquins! Foutus démons! Le jour où ils me laisseront travailler sans me casser les pieds ! Pesta-t-elle.

- A qui le dis-tu !

- Et vous…

- Tu peux nous tutoyer tu sais, on n'est pas si vieux ! Moi c'est Dean, et lui, c'est Samantha.

- Hey, c'est Sam !

- Dean ? Tu veux dire le Dean que Castiel est allé chercher en enfer ? S'étonna la jeune fille.

- Tu es au courant de cette histoire ?

- Oui, Castiel et moi on a beaucoup discuté depuis qu'on se connait, c'est dingue a quel point ça cause les anges…  
- Il ne nous a jamais parlé de toi, c'est bizarre, si vous vous connaissez depuis si longtemps. Remarqua Sam .

- Je suis plutôt discrète comme fille… Sourit-elle, comme désolée.

Elle sourit tristement, et Sam ne peut s'empêcher de la fixer droit dans les yeux, comme attiré.

- Sam, on ne fixe pas les jeunes filles comme ça, c'est flippant !

- Désolé, c'est juste que tes yeux sont ...

- Fascinants. Recule-toi d'elle, Sam !

Sam fut surpris et recula rapidement, se tournant vers Castiel, qui venait de réapparaitre dans la chambre.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Cas?

Sans répondre, L'ange s'approcha de Lia, lui tendit une paire de lunettes, et un sac remplit de livres.

- Merci Castiel. Soupira t-elle de soulagement.

Son ton exprimait une profonde gratitude, mêlée à du soulagement. Elle remit ses lunettes, et Sam se sentit bizarre.

- Lia est poursuivie par les démons, et certains anges commencent à remuer. Expliqua l'ange.

La jeune femme se leva, comme se pour se cacher derrière Castiel. Dean et Sam ne comprirent pas.

- Il se passe quoi exactement?

- Premièrement, ne la regarde pas dans les yeux sans ses lunettes. Ensuite, je ne sais pas.

- Pourquoi, ils ont quoi tes yeux?! Demand Dean, horrifié.

- Ils sont frappés de la malédiction du chant des Vanes. Je suis née avec. Répondit Lia.

- C'est très rare, mais ça t'hypnotise complètement, tu ne peux plus penser a rien, et tu peux en mourir, car tu en oublie de dormir, de boire ou de t'alimenter. Expliqua Castiel, de son calme olympien habituel.

- How. Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt?! S'exclama l'ainé des deux frères

- Je suis désolée, notre discussion sur les études de Sam m'a distraite. Je ne t'aurais pas laissé me regarder plus longtemps. La jeune femme était gênée

- Hum, Castiel, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi? Demanda Sam, curieux du déroulement de la suite.

- Laisse moi deviner, tu veux qu'on fasse la nounou pendant que toi tu cherche ce que les démons veulent a la demoiselle? Demanda Dean .

- Oui.

- J'n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou ! Encore moins de deux chasseurs ! S'indigna la blondinette.

- Je suis d'accord. Acquiesça Dean, qui pensait cependant qu'elle était si petite qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se défendre, mais il n'avait aucunement envie de faire la baby-sitter.

- Pas moi. Comme tu l'as dit, tu à juste de bases, tu n'es pas a même de te défendre. Sam était déterminé à la protéger, il était évident qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance de leur échapper une seconde fois, si Castiel n'avait pas été là, elle serait morte… Ou pire.

- Il est hors de question que je vous attire des problèmes. Rétorqua Lia.

- Moi qui voulais juste me reposer un peu cette semaine... Soupira Dean.

- Emmenez-la au bunker, elle y sera en sécurité. Et puis elle sera ravie de faire la rencontre de la bibliothèque des hommes de lettres.

- Pardon? La bibliothèque des hommes de lettres?! Je croyais qu'elle avait brûlé dans cet incendie avec toutes leurs archives?! C'est une occasion que l'intellectuelle que je suis ne peut rater. Faillit hurler Lia, déterminée à découvrir le bunker des hommes de lettres, enjouée.

- Parfait.

- Bon, d'accord. Alors allons y les enfants, plus vite on y sera moins on aura de chance que l'armada d'Abbadon nous tombe dessus.

- Merci, Dean. Sourit Castiel.

- Tu me dois une tarte, Cas! S'exclama Dean, légèrement contrarié.

- Castiel... Tu pense en avoir pour combien de temps? Demanda Lia, plutôt inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je vais avoir besoin de vêtements Castiel... Tout est resté dans mon appart...

- C'est trop risqué de retourner chez toi, on va te trouver de quoi t'habiller au bunker, et au pire on t'achètera des vêtements. Décida Dean

- D'accord...

Dean était déterminé à protéger la jeune femme. Après tout, c'était Castiel qui le lui avait demandé, et pour une fois que ce n'était pas l'inverse… Les garçons firent leurs valises et embarquèrent dans l'Impala avec Lia, tandis que Castiel retournait à ses recherches, disparaissant de la chambre du motel. La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux en apercevant la voiture des garçons.

- Wow. C'est une Chevrolet... Impala, n'est ce pas? S'exclama la blonde, admirative.

- Bonne pioche. Elle est belle n'est ce pas? Sourit Dean, fier de son bébé.

- Superbe ! C'est un modèle... De 67, c'est ça?

- Hé, c'est qu'elle s'y connait dis donc !

- Mon père en avait une bleue marine au fond de son garage, j'ai passé du temps la bas.

Ils entrèrent dans la voiture et se mirent en route, Lia sur la banquette arrière, recroquevillée.

- Dis moi... Tu a de la famille? Demanda Sam

- Avait.

- Oh, désolé.

- Ne le soit pas, c'était des ordures. Ils m'ont adoptée quand j'avais trois ans, et ils ne m'ont jamais aimée. Il m'ont foutue dehors à 17 ans. Je me débrouille mieux sans eux.

- Tu a froid?

- Hein?

- Tu tremble.

- Ah. Oui, le short en plein hiver ce n'est pas génial. J'habite juste au dessus du café ou les démons me sont tombé dessus, et j'étais descendue pour y voir mon amie, je n'avais pas prévue une telle virée.

Elle eut un air triste à l'évocation de son amie, mais cela se voyait sur son visage que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle perdait un être cher. Elle sourit tout de même aux garçons. Sam retira sa veste et lui tendit.

- Tiens, met ça.

- Non Heu... Tu va avoir froid ! Protesta Lia.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi ! Sourit Sam

- Bon c'est fini les tourtereaux ?! On peut y aller ? J'aimerai retrouver mon lit, moi. Ronchonna l'ainé des Winchesters.

- Merci.

Lia accepta la veste de Sam, et s'en fit une couverture, vu qu'elle était vachement grande pour elle. Le silence revint, et Dean alluma l'auto radio, qui jouait AC/DC. Lia se mit alors à chantonner, en s'endormant, blottie sous la veste de Sam. Dean sourit. Finalement, elle avait plutôt bon goût cette fille. Dehors, il faisait nuit noire, et le mouvement de la voiture et la musique en fond sonore avait eut raison de la blondinette, qui s'était profondément endormie.


	2. Chapter 2 : Two boys to know

_Chapitre 2 : Two Boys to know_

Il est peu près 17h quand les garçons arrivent enfin au bunker, avec Lia endormie à l'arrière de L'Impala, les cheveux touts emmêlés et les lunettes de travers. Dean rit doucement en la voyant, et charge Sam de la réveiller. Sam réveille alors doucement Lia, qui lui sourit en lui disant bonjour. Sam trouvait cette fille assez atypique, avec ses yeux vairons et ses longs, très longs cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient en bas du dos. Elle sortit de la voiture et s'étira, remettant en place ses lunettes. Elle rendit sa veste à Sam, le remerciant. Etrangement, elle était plus attendrissante qu'autre chose. Sam s'attendais à ce qu'elle ait un côté un peu plus dangereux, vu qu'elle est poursuivie par les sbires d'Abbadon. Mais elle n'avait vraiment rien d'une menace, en tout cas. Que pouvais t-elle avoir pour qu'autan de démons la poursuive. Dean ouvrit le bunker, et descendit les marches, avant de se tourner vers son frère.

- Tu pourrais aller faire les courses, y'a plus rien à bouffer. Il faut que je vérifie une chose.

- Oui bien sur. Répondit son frère, réfléchissant à autre chose.

Il sentit une petite main sur son bras, toute timide. Il se retourna pour voir Lia, qui tentait de lui dire quelque chose.

- Je peux venir avec toi ? Demanda t-elle, avec une toute petite voix.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, il vaudra mieux que tu reste à l'abri.

- Mais… J'ai besoin de vêtements… Je pourrais en trouver si tu va dans un magasin.

Dean hocha la tête, signifiant à Sam qu'il pouvait l'emmener avec lui, mais d'y faire attention. Il ne voulait vraiment pas contrarier Castiel en ce moment. Déjà, qu'il avait vu le regard de son ange quand qu'il avait remarqué la marque de Cain… Il ne voulait pas le décevoir plus. Dean serra le poing, sa marque lui brulait le bras en permanence, et conduire toute la journée n'avait pas arrangé cela. Il se sentait un peu comme un drogué, fatigué tout le temps. Il jeta les clés de la voiture à Sam, qui les attrapa au vol, avec de superbes réflexes de chasseur. Le cadet fit signe à la blonde de le suivre, et ils ressortirent du bunker, pour monter dans la voiture. Lia s'assit à côté de Sam, et il démarra. Elle soupira.

- Un problème ? demanda Sam

- Non, rien … Merci de vous occuper de moi… Vous ne me connaissez même pas !

- Si Cas te fait confiance, alors moi aussi.

- Hum…

Peu après, le silence revint dans la voiture, et ils arrivèrent dans une zone commerciale quelques minutes plus tard. Niveau magasins de vêtements, il ne pouvait y avoir plus de choix, avec la trentaine de magasins qu'il y avait ! Sam soupira, il n'aimait pas vraiment les magasins de fringues pour filles à vrai dire. Cela lui rappelait l'époque ou il accompagnait Jess faire les magasins… Mais Lia n'était pas Jess, et elle avait besoin de vêtements, où elle risquait d'attraper froid. Lia lui sourit en sortant de la voiture, et sortit de sa poche une carte de crédit noire, avec le plus grand sourire de la création.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça. Ma carte d'urgence va chauffer !

- Rappelle moi ce que je fais là ?

- Tu m'aide à ne pas attraper une pneumonie ! Et à ne pas me faire attraper par des démons, aussi, accessoirement…

Elle entra dans le premier magasin venu, et se précipita dans les allées, tandis que Sam préférait rester près de la caisse, la laissant déambuler dans le magasin. De la, il la voyait, et ne la quitta pas une seconde du regard. Une vendeuse s'approcha de lui, tout sourire.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Ah, heu non je… Suis avec la demoiselle. Balbutia t-il, montrant la jeune fille, qui s'amusait à prendre le plus de vêtements possibles.

- Ah, vous êtes venu avec votre petite amie !

- Pardon ?! Hein, heu non, c'est juste une amie.

- Ils disent tous ça, répondit la vendeuse, s'éloignant avec un sourire complice.

Sam vira au rouge et préféra se taire. Quelques minutes plus tard, la blondinette à lunette revint avec une tonne de fringue, mais aussi deux paires de chaussures et autre accessoires. Elle arborait le sourire d'une enfant dans un magasin de bonbons, et ça le fit sourire. Elle paya ses vêtements avec sa fameuse carte noire. Sam fronça les sourcils en voyant cela. Et si les démons trouvaient le moyen de les tracer en retrouvant l'endroit où Lia avait utilisé cette carte ? Lia sembla voir qu'il était inquiet et percuta.

- C'est une carte d'urgence sécurisée, c'est fait pour les situations de ce genre, pour ne pas être tracée.

- Prévoyante, dis donc. Remarqua t-il.

Ils embarquèrent les vêtements de Lia sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala, avant de se diriger tout les deux vers la supérette. Quand Lia vit le contenu du panier de Sam, elle s'exclama.

- Vous voulez avoir des problèmes de santé ou quoi ?

- C'n'est pas moi qui réclame ça, j'aimerai bien, mais mon frère hurle si je ne remmène ni hamburgers ni tarte…

- Aller, donne moi ça. On aura qu'à dire que je t'ai forcé à prendre de la nourriture saine… Dit-elle, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sam haussa un sourcil d'amusement. Comme une fille si petite et si fragile aurait pu le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit ? Il rit doucement et la laissa faire. Elle se saisit du panier de Sam, reposa les produits tout préparés, et déambula dans les rayons. Il la suivit sans un mot. Elle chantonna, pris des œufs, de la farine, du sucre, des citrons, de la salade, des tomates, du fromage, de la viande, garda la bière, pris des champignons, du jambon, de la crème, des fruits, du lait, du chocolat et Sam la regarda faire, un sourire amusé sur le visage. A la caisse, elle voulut payer, mais Sam la devança.

- Tu compte faire quoi avec tout ça? Demanda Sam.

- Tu verras bien ! Répondit-elle, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Ils retournèrent à l'Impala, puis au bunker. Lia et Sam portèrent les courses, les bras chargés. Une fois en bas, la jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux, a la fois admirative et surprise. Elle ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, et un paquet glissa de ses bras pour atterrir sur le sol avec un bruit sourd, mais elle était tellement hypnotisée par la vue de la bibliothèque face à elle qu'elle n'y fit même pas attention. Elle n'osait pas élever la voix, tout ça lui semblait un peu trop sacré. Des livres… Tellement de livres qui étaient dans cette bibliothèque et qu'elle avait cherchés sans jamais en trouver d'exemplaires, et d'autres dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence.

- Wow. Encore mieux que dans mes rêves… Chuchota t-elle, admirative.

- Ah ! Vous êtes la !

Dean venait de surgir d'un des couloirs, et fut étonné de les voir avec autant de paquets. Lia et Sam déposèrent les courses dans la cuisine, et Dean entrepris de faire une toute petite visite à Lia.

- Primo, interdit d'aller la ou y'a pas le droit. Ne te balade pas n'importe où, ok?

- Oui chef, acquiesça t-elle.

- Ensuite, pas touche aux livres et archives de la bibliothèque.

- Je ne sais pas comment je vais résister, mais je vais essayer.

- Ce sont des documents top secret, ils contiennent des informations que tu n'es pas autorisée à connaître.

- Okay.

- Ici c'est ma chambre, la bas celle de Sam, au bout du couloir il y a la buanderie, et en face la salle de bain. Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

- Ma chambre ?

Dean termina par lui montrer toutes pièces ou elle avait le droit d'aller, et conclu que Sam lui prêterai des fringues pour ce soir, puisqu'elle devait laver ceux qu'elle venait d'acheter. Sur ce, il la laissa mettre ses vêtements dans la machine à laver, et rejoint Sam a la salle commune, qui était sur son ordinateur.

- Elle est plutôt mignonne cette fille. Elle est même physiquement superbe, glissa Dean, doucement, à son frère.

- Hein? Elle n'est pas un peu jeune pour toi?

- Moi? Ah non, je parlais pour toi.

- Pardon? Sam ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Bah quoi, tu va me faire croire que le coup de la veste ce n'est pas de la drague?

- Non, juste de la galanterie. Affirma le cadet.

- En tout cas, elle te plait.

- Pas du tout, répondit Sam, un peu trop rapidement.

- Belle, blonde, avec des yeux bizarres certes mais sympathiques niveau couleur, avec de lunettes, rat de bibliothèque, prof et qui connait notre boulot... Et puis elle a la taille mannequin quoi! Faite pour toi, sourit Dean.

- On doit juste veiller sur elle, ok?

- Ça ne t'empêche pas de tenter un truc. C'est tout…

- Dean, arrête.

- Elle a des bons goûts en matière de musique, et elle s'y connait en caisse ! La belle sœur rêvée, déclara Dean, pensif, voir rêveur.

- Dean ! Cria Sam.

- Ok, ok, j'ai compris !

Une heure plus tard, vers 19h, Sam quitta son ordinateur et proposa d'aller chercher une bière à son frère. Il entra dans la cuisine et vit Lia, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, en train de faire cuire des steaks. Une odeur de citron et de sucre en plus se mêlait à l'odeur de viande et de pain. Elle portait un tablier blanc autour des hanches.

- Oh, tu es la, lâcha Sam, surpris de la trouver là.

- Hey, Sam. J'espère que vous avez faim, je vous ai fait a manger.

- En quel honneur?

- Hé bien, vous avez accepté de me protéger, alors autant que je vous remercie un peu et que je me rende utile. Et puis j'adore cuisiner.

- C'est Dean qui va être content.

- Tu avais besoin de quelque chose?

- Juste deux bière.

- C'est prêt dans deux minutes, vous apporte tout ça.

Elle le poussa presque hors de la cuisine, et il retourna, tout penaud, voir son frère.

- Bah, ou sont les bières?! Et ma tarte ?! Ou est la tarte ?! demanda Dean.

- Tu va vraiment être content, sourit Sam.

- De quoi tu parles, Sammy?

C'est alors que Lia entra, avec un plateau. Les deux garçons étaient assis, et elle déposa devant Dean une bière, un hamburger avec des frites et une part de tarte au citron meringué. Dean la regarda avec de grands yeux étonné. Elle lui sourit, et servit Sam aussi. Elle avait remplacé les frites par des légumes pour lui. Il le remarqua et sourit, amusé. Elle sourit à son tour.

- Bon appétit les garçons.

- Attend, c'est toi qui a fait tout ça?!

- J'adore cuisiner. En remerciement pour votre protection.

- Merci beaucoup, ça a l'air délicieux. Tu ne mange pas avec nous?

- Commencez sa va être froid, je vais ranger un peu la cuisine, c'est un champ de bataille !

- Non non non, viens manger avec nous, dit Sam, la retenant par un pan de son tablier.

- ... Bon. D'accord.

Elle alla se chercher à manger et trinqua avec eux, comme de vieux amis. Dean mordit dans son hamburger et hurla de bonheur.

- Bon dieu que c'est bon! Tu es géniale !

- Hum merci !

Elle sourit, et puis son sourire s'effaça aussitôt, comme si elle était en train de réaliser quelque chose.

- Ça ne va pas? Demanda Dean, la bouche pleine. (Du coup ça question ressemblait plus a un « Cha n'ba pas ? »

- Si, si, c'est juste que... Sa faisait des années que je n'avais pas mangé en si bonne compagnie...

- Oh. Tu vis seule? Demanda Sam.

- Oui. Très peu d'amis encore vivants, pas d'attaches. Ca me va très bien comme ça.

- C'est un peu triste comme mode de vie, conclut Dean, ne réalisant pas du tout qu'il était dans le même cas.

- Vous pouvez parler vous deux! J'ai été trahie de trop nombreuses fois, je m'attache plus. M'enfin, n'en parlons plus, et dites moi ce que vous pensez de ma tarte !

Dean croqua dedans et cru qu'il allait fondre. La tête de bienheureux qu'il fit fit rire Sam et Lia, qui était fière de son coup.

- Je crois que j'ai deviné ce se tu aimais le plus ! Les tartes !

- Trop forte, soupira Dean, de bonheur.

- Comment tu as su que je préférais les légumes aux frites? Interrogea Sam.

- Hum... Je sais pas... Le fait que tu sentes les légumes a la supérette pour les choisir?

- Observatrice. Pas mal !

- Merci. Ça m'a fait plaisir, répondit-elle.

- A moi aussi ! (A mwa auchi !) Affirma l'ainé.

Elle eut un sourire quasi maternel qui troubla Sam. Il repensa alors aux muffins de Jess... Il repensa à Jessica. Elle aussi, elle savait faire la cuisine, et avait toujours cette tendresse presque maternelle envers lui. C'était peut être pour ça qu'il l'avait autan aimé, parce qu'elle lui donnait la tendresse qu'il n'avait pas eut étant enfant, sa mère étant morte. Il aida Lia à débarrasser, et il se mît à faire la vaisselle alors qu'elle rangeait la cuisine.

- Comment ça se fait qu'une fille comme toi n'est pas mariée? Lâcha Sam, comme une évidence.

- Pardon?

- Hum, excuse moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai demandé ça.

- Non, t'inquiète. Hé bien... Je suis la fille bizarre qui a des yeux bizarres qui enseigne une matière bizarre et qui a des amis très rares mais très bizarres. Qui a envie de s'intéresser a une fille comme moi? Si ce n'est une bande de démons?

- Je suis sur qu'ils sont légion.

- Il en a eut deux ou trois, mais ça n'a jamais été que plus… Bizarre. En fait, au collège, c'était mon surnom, la fille bizarre.

- Excuse-moi, je ne veux pas être trop curieux, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

- T'en fait pas. Tu sais quoi, a mon tour. Comment sa se fait qu'un beau jeune homme cultivé comme toi soit seul?

- Le métier.

- Évidemment.

- Il y a eut des hommes dans ta vie?

- Ian, problèmes de drogues et d'alcool, violent. J'étais stupide et amoureuse. Mike, problèmes d'argent, infidèle. Je l'ai jeté dehors.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du.

- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je peux te retourner la question ?

- Il en a eut deux, deux qui ont vraiment compté dans ma vie. L'une a été tuée par le démon qui a aussi tué la mère, et l'autre je l'ai quittée parce que son mari qu'elle croyait mort est revenu d'Irak.

- Je suis désolée Sam. Tu sais quoi, c'était une mauvaise idée d'en parler, je ne veux pas te faire ressasser de tels moments.

- Tu m'as pas forcé. Je suis curieux, je me dévoile un peu.

- On se connait à peine...

- Puisque tu risque de passer un petit moment ici, autant apprendre a se connaitre.

- On commence par les goûts ou les couleurs, pas par les désastres de notre vie, généralement ! Rit Lia, essayant de redonner un peu plus de légèreté à leur conversation.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on a une vie normale?

- Il y a vraiment une notion de normalité dans la vie, Sam?

- Touché, soupira t-il.

Elle sourit, elle l'avait eut. Elle le laissa terminer la vaisselle, et allait sortir quand il l'interpella.

- Il y a des fringues propres pour toi sur ton lit.

- Merci Sam, bonne nuit.

Il lui rendit son sourire, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot en essuyant la vaisselle.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre deux ! N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions via reviews ou à me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, des personnages, comme Lia par exemple, vous en pensez quoi? Dois je continuer à poster, que pensez vous de l'histoire? Je posterais bientôt le troisième chapitre, d'ici là, amusez vous bien !


End file.
